entrenando a un quincy
by devapaths
Summary: una serie de oneshots acerca de Sōken entrenando a Uryu de niño y todos los problemas que implican.
1. primera leccion

**Nota del autor: Bueno gente me estoy tomando un recreo de escribir la saga de "hemos vuelto" (pero no se asusten por que no voy a dejarlo esto es solo para que la idea no me abandone después) para escribir est****e Oneshot que se me ocurrió mientras veía iglesias en Roma, No me pregunten por que los pensamientos de mi mente son todo un enigma (Dentro de la cabeza de Deva aparece un cartón de leche que se cae y la leche se derrama) bueno como sea ahora disfruten de este Oneshot**

**Firma Devapaths**

**Entrenando a un Q****uincy**

**Primera lección**

Era un bellísimo día en el mundo humano, no había ni una nube en el cielo, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor (sory por ponerme poético) y no hacia ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frió, en conclusión un día perfecto. Sōken Ishida (para los que no se acuerden este es el abuelo de Uryu que Mayuri después descuartizo como si fuera vaca en matadero) caminaba por el sendero seguido por su pequeño pupilo (CHIIBI Uryu).

"Abuelo ¿Ya llegamos?" pregunto cansado el niño.

"Uryu para aprender el arte milenario de los Quincy uno se tiene que alejar de todo lo moderno y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza" Respondió sabiamente el viejo Quincy.

"Yo creí que nos alejábamos para que papa no sienta nuestra energía espiritual" dijo el niño con una inocente cara.

"Si eso también" Admitió el anciano con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca "Uryu ¿recuerdas que tienes que decir si tu padre pregunta?" le pregunto mientras seguían su camino.

"Si, que tu yo fuimos a jugar a los bolos" respondió Uryu

"Aprendes rápido chico" al fin llegaron un pequeño Monasterio/Iglesia perdida en el medio del bosque, cerca de este había un pequeño claro con el símbolo de los Quincy en todos los árboles. El maestro y el alumno entraron en el claro que tenía en el centro una jaula con una gallina. Sōken se acerco a la jaula y abriéndola tomo a la gallina con ambas manos "Uryu esta es tu primera lección, un Quincy debe tener buenos reflejos por eso inventamos la técnica de atrapar la gallina para entrenar"

"¿Eso no lo hacían en Rocky 2?"

"De quien crees que lo sacaron, ahora comencemos, atrapa la gallina" y diciendo eso Sōken dejo a la gallina en el suelo, el ave se quedo parada por un minuto y después si dirigió felizmente hacia Uryu. El pequeño aprendiz solo se inclino hacia la gallina con los brazos abiertos y esta solo se sentó en ellos.

"Listo" dijo el pequeño. Sōken estaba atónito intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar.

"creo que necesito una gallina mas agresiva" concluyo el Quincy en vos baja para si mismo. Sōken tomo la gallina de las manos de Uryu y la regreso a su jaula y luego se fue en dirección al monasterio, regreso después de un rato cargando una jaula con otra gallina en una mano y un hacha en la otra.

"¿Para que es el hacha abuelo?" pregunto confundido el pequeño.

"Solo es un incentivo si a esta gallina le pasa lo mismo que a la anterior" respondió simplemente el anciano, y luego siguió con el mismo procedimiento de antes saco a la gallina de su jaula y la dejo en el suelo esta vez la gallina se alejo de las dos personas y Uryu se dispuso a perseguirla pero la gallina tenia otra idea, en un segundo los papeles se intercambiaron y fue la gallina quien perseguía a Uryu.

"Que demo…" fue lo único que llego a decir Sōken antes de que la gallina agarrara el hacha (no me pregunten como) que el había traído y empezara a perseguir al pequeño como si fuera película terror.

"Que alguien me ayude!" gritaba.

"_La primera era muy pacifica" _pensó Sōken _"Y esta es demasiado violenta, es la ultima vez que compro animales de corral en la tienda de Urahara"_

"Que alguien me ayude!" continuo gritando Uryu quien ya se estaba cansando de correr.

"No te preocupes Uryu, tu abuelo te salvara" Sōken levanto su brazo, formo su arco y flecha de energía espiritual y apuntando a la gallina narcosatanica (Nunca dije que lo fuera pero siempre quise usar la palabra en una oración) disparo. La flecha voló por el aire y le dio al ave que quedo como si hubiera entrado en KFC (Kenpachy Fried Chicken)

"Uryu ya puedes dejar de correr" le grito el viejo a su pupilo que aun seguía corriendo aterrado "Te di tu primera lección de Quincy" y viendo el cadáver frito del pollo "y además conseguí el almuerzo, dos pájaros de un solo tiro"

**Bueno gente este fue el primer capitulo aun tengo ideas para un segundo capitulo pero después nada mas si tienen alguna ustedes coméntenla en sus reviews así me inspiran un poco.**


	2. segunda leccion

**Acá tenemos la segunda entrega de entrenando a un Quincy. Este capitulo tiene muchas locuras pero como decía un maestro de matemáticas que tenia "Nadie puede ser normal sin ser un poco raro" disfrútenlo y mándenme comenten haber si hago el tercero **

**Segunda Lección**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la gallina, y Uryu había mejorado en su entrenamiento considerablemente (pero seguía teniendo pesadillas acerca de la gallina y el hacha) durante la tercera semana de entrenamiento Sōken le había empezado a enseñar como hacer flechas de energía espiritual en el mismo claro del bosque al lado del monasterio/iglesia.

"Muy bien Uryu la primera regla para usar el arco y las flechas de un Quincy es concentración" y entonces le mostró como crear una flecha "Ahora tu" Uryu lo intento pero la flecha se desvaneció antes de formarse completamente. Uryu vio a su maestro con tristeza "No te preocupes, a tu padre le costo mas de un año antes de poder hacer lo que acabas de hacer"

"Papa si que debió ser un pésimo alumno" se rió Uryu

"Si que lo era" dijo el viejo uniéndose a la risa.

Muy lejos de ahí Ryuken Ishida trabajaba en el papeleo de su hospital cuando sin previo aviso lanzo un gigantesco estornudo. "Amor te estas enfermando?" le pregunto la como sea que se llame (no lo digo con desprecio es que no tengo la menor idea de su nombre y creo nunca lo han dicho) de su esposa.

"No cariño creo que es otra cosa"

"Que"

"Papa" dijo con una cara que pone una persona cuando descubre que sus amigos hacen algo a sus espaldas que a el no le gusta "Le debe estar diciendo a Uryu lo horrible que jugaba a los bolos"

"Como puedes pensar eso de todos modos me voy de compras con Masaki Kurosaki, ¿quieres venir podrías pasar tiempo con Ishin mientras?"

"No esta bien ve sola" dijo enojado "Aun no le perdono a Ishin lo que me hizo"

"Oh por el amor de Dios Ryuken el te hizo un calzón chino cuando tenían diez años, supéralo"

Dejemos esto para otra historia y volvamos a lo principal. Los dos Quincy decidieron que era hora de almorzar y decidieron ir al monasterio para eso. Dentro se encontraron con el jefe del monasterio el Obispo Schneider.

"Sōken que bueno verte quédense a almorzar deben estar cansados de tanto entrenamiento" les dijo Schneider al verlos.

"Seria un gran honor padre (en este contexto hablo de sacerdote)" los tres comieron y tomaron te con el postre después Schneider levanto su copa y dijo.

"Por los Quincy que siempre entrenen en esta región y que continué su larga amistad con este monasterio" después de eso y lavarse los dientes (La higiene bucal es tan importante para los Quincy como mantener sus trajes bien blanquitos) salieron devuelta del monasterio y continuaron con el entrenamiento. Pasadas unas horas Uryu pudo formar la flecha perfectamente.

"Bien echo Uryu" lo felicito Sōken "Ahora ten mucho cuidado y deshaz la flecha lentamente, no la dispares" como atrayendo la ley de Murphy Uryu perdió la concentración y la flecha se disparo accidentalmente y se perdió en lo profundo del bosque.

En lo profundo del bosque una puerta a la Sociedad de Almas se abrió y de ella salieron el capitán de la doceava división Mayuri y su esposa Nemu (Esperen no se preocupen que todo se va a explicar pronto).

"Que lindo lugar para pasar nuestra luna de miel" dijo Nemu.

"Lo mejor de todo es que aquí nada nos hará daño mientras vacacionamos y hacemos todo tipo de cosas sádicas mi pequeña masoquista" y otra vez la cruel ironía ataca de nuevo por que en ese momento la flecha de Uryu apareció de entre los árboles y atravesó mortalmente a Nemu "Quincys hijos de la $%$&/$/%/)/&&%$/ (tengo que censurarlo para la audiencia menor) mataron a mi mujer acabare con ustedes"

"Mayu" le dijo su esposa moribunda "Aun hay tiempo usa ese experimento para transferirme a ese Gigai que creaste"

"Pero desde ese momento olvidaras todo lo que eras ya no serás mi esposa"

"No me importa mientras sigas siendo el hombre del que me enamore que me pegaba todos los días y me cortaba con su Zanpakuto algo en lo profundo de mi cuerpo lo recordara"

"Guau enserio si que eres una masoquista y por eso te amo tanto, pero marco mis palabra me vengare de los Quincy"

"Crees que lastime a alguien abuelo?" le pregunto Uryu intentando ver a donde fue su flecha.

"Uryu es solo una flecha, no creo que causes mi muerte solo por esto" bromeo Sōken. "Continuemos" las horas pasaron y Uryu había formado otra flecha cuando el campanario de la iglesia comenzó a sonar sacando al pequeño de concentración y haciendo que la flecha se disparara otra vez, pero ahora la flecha fue rebotando en los árboles (no me pregunten como) y golpeo contra la soga de la campana.

En la iglesia el sacerdote vio para arriba cuando noto que la soga de la campana caía del campanario y solo pudo decir una cosa "Oh Dios" antes de que la campana le cayera encima.

"No te preocupes Uryu lo bueno de que son flechas de energía espiritual es que desaparecen y por eso no te pueden culpar si no las ven, ahora recuerda la segunda regla Apunta"

**Y eso es todo y aquí ya han visto la segunda clase de Uryu y algunas de mis varias teorías. Por favor comenten y díganme que piensan gracias por leer.**


	3. hora de un Omake

**Omake especial**

**Bueno gente perdón que no haya escrito mucho actualmente estoy juntando ideas para los siguientes capítulos de Entrenando a un Quincy e intentando terminar el siguiente capitulo de Hemos vuelto, además de trabajar en mi novela e intentar terminar el colegio, por ahora les dejo este pequeño Omake que se desvía un poquitito de nuestro chibi Uryu (Y cuando digo poquitito quiero decir completamente pero la idea me llego mientras veía American Dad y quise escribirlo) bueno disfruten.**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba sentado en su estudio (no el de la División sino en el de su mansión) revisando papeles y cosas del clan e intentando leer una copia de Cuando florecen los cerezos (Que Renji le había traído de regalo de el mundo Humano)**, **cuando la puerta se abrió (deslizo o como quiera que se diga con esas puertas de tela japonesas) y alguien entro al recinto. Byakuya alzo la vista era su dulce hermana adoptiva Rukia cargando una bandeja con un vaso y una botella de Sake (Uno de los mas caros hay que decir).

"Que se te ofrece?" pregunto fríamente el capitán a su Hermana/cuñada mientras ella ponía la bandeja sobre su escritorio.

"Nii-Sama no puedo traerte algo de tomar de vez en cuando" respondió la pelinegra.

"Para eso tenemos sirvientes" respondió el.

"Claro, que tonta soy" se excuso ella.

"Algo mas que quieras decirme?"

"La verdad si lo hay" ella tomo aire (e internamente valor) y comenzó "recuerdas esa fiesta que se celebro después de la derrota de Aizen?" El solo asintió mientras se servia un poco del Sake y resumía su lectura "Y también te acuerdas que Ichigo y yo desaparecimos esa noche" Byakuya bajo el libro y vio a Rukia con una seria (Bueno mas de lo normal) "En resumen, estoy embarazada con el bebe de Ichigo y nos vamos a casar" Después de oír eso Byakuya puso una cara muy extraña sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi parecía que los parpados iban a romperse.

Byakuya levanto el baso con Sake y lo levanto a medio camino y entonces tiro el vaso y todos los papeles, de su escritorio. Agarro la botella de Sake y la rompió a la mitad y luego con un grito de ira se lanzo contra Rukia y la agarro de el cuello con una mano mientras acercaba la botella rota con la otra. Rukia gritaba aterrada pero en un segundo la cara de Byakuya cambio a una de indecisión el soltó a su hermana y se fue de la oficina.

Rukia lanzo un suspiro pero su calma no duro, por que en ese instante Byakuya entro en el cuarto con Zenbonsakura en su estado Shikai. Rukia volvió a gritar y entonces Byakuya volvió a poner su cara de indecisión y salio del cuarto. Rukia se estaba calmando por segunda vez cuando Byakuya volvió a entrar cargando a Grimjow en su estado de resurrección (y muy enojado) quien intentaba destrozar a Rukia con sus garras. Rukia grito por tercera vez y Byakuya devuelta puso la cara de indecisión y se fue.

Pero volvió unos segundos después cargando a Grimjow que tenia en sus garras a Zembonsakura en su estado Shikai. Rukia grito mas fuerte y entonces se dio cuenta todo había sido fruto de su imaginación y ella estaba gritando al lado de Byakuya, quien no se había levantado de su silla y seguía con su libro.

"Rukia ese grito fue fuerte ¿Te pasa algo?" le pregunto apartando su vista del libro.

"Nada" Respondió ella y después le grito "Tu me necesitas viva por que soy la única que puede peinarte en las mañanas" y luego salio corriendo fuera de el cuarto. Byakuya solo puso una cara de no entender y decidió tomarse la botella de Sake que su hermana había traído.

En el pasillo fuera del estudio Rukia jadeaba después de correr, vio su estomago y lo acaricio con la mano mientras decía "Le contaremos después"

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció, vi este chiste en American dad y decidí escribirlo para ver si entraba en un universo del anime. Para que lo entiendan este seria un universo en el que Ichigo no perdió sus poderes en la batalla final y ahora vive en la Sociedad de Almas. Bueno no me que da nada mas que decir que Felis 25 de mayo y viva la patria y el pueblo Argentino **


End file.
